The present invention generally relates a sprayer hose assembly, and more particularly, to a method of forming a sprayer hose assembly.
Faucet assemblies may include a base, handle, and spout for delivering fluid therefrom. One embodiment of a faucet may include a pull-down sprayhead and a sprayer hose. The pull-down sprayhead is configured to be separated from the spout and extend therefrom. More particularly, the sprayer hose may be coupled to the sprayhead and configured to be positioned within the spout in a first or docked position of the sprayhead and extend outwardly from the spout in a second or pull-down position of the sprayhead.
Various embodiments of faucet assemblies may include at least one electronic device for controlling certain parameters of the faucet assembly. For example, the faucet assembly may include an electronic user interface, an electrical solenoid valve, electrical sensors for determining temperature and/or pressure of the fluid, and electrical wires and a controller for controlling the features of the faucet assembly, including the delivery mode (e.g., spray, stream).
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a sprayer hose for a fluid delivery device includes a waterway tube having an outer surface. The sprayer hose further comprises at least one energy wire extending helically around the outer surface of the waterway tube and a covering layer positioned outwardly of the waterway tube and the at least one energy wire.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a method of forming a sprayer hose for a fluid delivery device comprises providing a waterway tube, positioning at least one energy wire around an outer surface of the waterway tube in a helical configuration, and positioning a covering layer around the waterway tube and the at least one energy wire.
According to yet another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a method of forming a sprayer hose for a fluid delivery device comprises providing a waterway tube including a first portion and a second portion positioned axially adjacent the first portion, helically applying at least one energy wire along the first portion of the waterway tube, positioning a portion of the at least one energy wire outward of the waterway tube in a loop at an interface point between the first and second portions of the waterway tube, and helically applying the at least one energy wire along the second portion of the waterway tube.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.